Continuing the development of a computer system (SAAM) for the simulation, analysis, and modeling of bio-kinetic systems and its interactive version Conversational SAAM or CONSAM, we have added software to the DOS versions which implements a help files and legends. CONSAM graphics has been enhanced so that Legends can be posted on any plot in addition to labels. Because labels are specific to each graph they are destroyed when the graph is deleted from the screen. The capability to create a graphic element which can be completely independent of a graph name was added to the CONSAM graphics. This new feature is called the LEGEND. Legends have the property that symbols and labels are right and left justified respectively from a midline partition. Legends can be rotated both clockwise and counter-clockwise in 90 and 180 degree increments so that they will always be parallel to an axis. All the symbols, line types, colors and sizes are available for each legend. In comparison to normals, two features of apoB metabolism in patients with Familial hypercholesterolemia, the major secretory pathway through IDL and the absence of a catabolic loss of apoB from VLDL/IDL, greatly facilitate measuring the metabolic channeling of apoB into LDL. The data demonstrates a shift in the secretion of apoB from cholesterol ester-enriched to triglyceride-enriched particles in response to high carbohydrate, low fat feedings in normal subjects and patients with homozygous or heterozygous FH. In FH heterozygotes, however, the primary mechanism accounting for the reduction of LDL-cholesterol levels in response to high carbohydrate, low fat feedings was an increased clearance of LDL, presumably by the liver, which may not depend entirely on the integrity of the classical LDL (apoB,E) receptor pathway. This is significant because this pathway remains subject to enhancement by drugs and subjects with defective apoB,E-receptor can be treated.